A Brand New Year At Hogwarts
by Sharene28
Summary: SYOW/Submit Your Own Wizard! Contest ***Closed!*** Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is going to be a submit your own wizard story!

I will be accepting 5-7 wizards for the story plus my own!

Please complete the form to enter the contest! I hope you send me some cool characters. Make sure they are different and fun!

Be specific!

All the wizards will be from Gryffindor for author purposes….!

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Hair style/length/color:

Skin type:

Eye color:

Height/weight:

Out of school clothing:

Description of wand:

Favorite subject:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pet (can be a Pygmy Puff):

Please review or P.M. me the form! Can't wait for all the great characters for Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I have picked the characters for the story! Here is the list plus my OC is at the top in bold:

**Vanessa Dante ~Sharene28**

Spencer Finch ~TheGirlWhoPunchedDracoMalfoy

Kaylee Greene ~SallyRide19

Emilia-Jayne Selestia Powell ~ Dangerous Redhead

Megan Ashley Carter ~MAYMAYBLACK

Arielle Hale ~ThatOneDiabeticGirl

Talia Maria Juarez ~Pinkbull115

Della Huneycutt ~Americankitkat

Yukiko Kasumi ~ Anonymous

Here is some information on my OC Vanessa Dante.

Name: Vanessa Dante

Nickname: Vani or Essa

Gender: Female

Personality: She is spunky, creative, and outspoken. She says whatever pops into her head and finds the weirdest thing very funny. She likes every color and is constantly out of dress code just a little trying to add to her uniform. She is an amazing artist and she doodles and sketches on everything. She tries to be friends with everyone, but she holds grudges easily, and can be harsh to those who oppose her.

History: she is a pure witch, and spent her childhood living just outside of Hogs mead, always in the streets and shops. She dreamt about the day her letter would come, and she would finally get to go to the school her mother told her about and she spotted so many times on her way home from the shops.

Family: Her mother is the one and only, Luna Lovegood! Luna married a man named Henry Dante and had Vanessa. She now lives with Vani and Henry just outside of hog's mead. Vani has no siblings.

Hair style/length/color: long, wispy, fine, wavy, blond hair just like her mom

Skin type: pale

Eye color: light blue

Height/weight: 4'10 89 lbs

Out of school clothing: skinny jeans, ripped at the right knee, a white T-shirt that has been splattered with bright colored paint, a black leather jacket with tons of zipper pockets, black one star high tops with three tongues, one neon orange, one neon green, and one neon yellow that go over top of the ends of her jeans

Description of wand: reed, 12 ½ inches, phoenix feather tail core

Favorite subject: defense against the dark arts, transfigurations, muggle studies (it fascinates her because she has never met a muggle)

Likes: art, Quidditch (seeker because of her quick nimble drawing hands), color, talking to her friends with muggle parents about the muggle world, visiting her mum and dad, going to hogs mead, butterbeer, anything at Zonko's and honeydukes, pygmy puffs

Dislikes: mean people, jokes with no point, rutabaga, crybabies, handwriting, charms, vomit flavored Bertie beans

Pet (can be a Pygmy Puff): a purple pygmy puff named Laurel and a pink pygmy puff named Posey

**I am currently writing the first chapter, so stay posted! Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry about the major delay! I had exams, skating competitions, and many essays to write! I really hope you like it, and any constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, thank you ThatOneDiabeticGirl for The cool nickname for Vanessa, Nessa! If anyone else has any ideas for the story just PM or Review me!**

**From the view of an all knowing Narrator**

"Nessa, I know you'll be fine. Just relax, make some friends, and study." Luna reassured her only daughter Vanessa.

Luna looked over Vanessa and smiled. Vani was so much like Luna in her first year at Hogwarts. The two stood at platform nine and three quarters, getting ready for Vani to board the Hogwarts express.

"But what if I'm not in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor? What if I get put in Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?" Vani questioned.

"Then I will just have to denounce you as my child." Luna stated.

"What?" cried Vani.

"I was only joking." Luna replied. "You should probably board the train now, I'll help you with your bags, ok?"

"Thanks. You know, I think this will be fun!" Vani exclaimed.

Luna and Vanessa packed a large trunk in the storage compartment, and Vani took a smaller trunk, and a box shaped cage, one in each hand.

"I'll miss you mum! I'll write to you!" Vani said while hugging her mother.

"I love you so much Nessa, I'll miss you too." Luna replied.

"Love you mom!" Vani called to her mother as a goodbye.

Vani walked through the train, and found a compartment with only two other girls in it, both looked around her age.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" Vani asked with a smile.

"Sure" said one girl. "My name is Talia."

"I'm Vanessa, but usually people call me Vani, or Nessa."

"My name is Arielle." The other girl said. "What's in the cage?"

"Oh, Just Laurel and Posey. They're my pygmy puffs." Vani replied.

Vani opened up the cage, after she took a seat next to Arielle. She pulled out the two puffs and put Posey in Arielle's lap, and held Laurel herself.

"They're both super friendly." Vani proclaimed.

"That's Hazza. She's my tabby cat. Don't worry; she won't eat your puffs!" Arielle laughed as Vani shielded her precious pets.

Talia then said, "Well, if we are all showing off pets, mine is this fluffy barn owl named-" Talia was cut off.

"Can I sit here?" said a small voice. A tiny girl was standing at the door to the compartment.

"Sure!" said Vani. "I'm Vanessa, and this is Arielle, and this is Talia."

"My name's Kaylee." said the girl. "Are those pygmy puffs? I have a pink one too! Her name is Cuddles."

Kaylee pulled out a plump, bright pink pygmy puff from a small cage and sat down next to Talia. Soon all the girls were talking and giggling with inside jokes. Before they knew it, the train started moving off to Hogwarts, where they would begin a new year.

**So? Did you like it? Do you have any concerns or critics? If your character was not mentioned, don't worry, she will be! Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have any cool ideas don't forget to PM me or even review them! Also, I have a lot on my plate right now, so I'm really sorry about the delay, and I'm looking for an author to CO write this with me! If you're interested let me know and I can inform you on how the competition will go. You cannot be anonymous though, so log in to enter! Can't wait to hear your feed back and see who wants to enter! **

**~Sharene28 **


End file.
